This invention relates to an improved arrangement for the self-centering of a clutch thrust bearing.
In one form of clutch thrust bearing, the thrust bearing comprises a rolling bearing assembly which is positioned adjacent a sleeve bearing. The sleeve bearing is adapted for sliding contact with a shaft or the like. It is desirable that the thrust bearing exhibit a self-centering characteristic. In a known arrangement of this kind, the rolling bearing assembly includes a non-rotating or stationary ring bearing member which abuts a flange of the sleeve member. A spring is provided and acts on this stationary ring member before and after declutching in order to automatically maintain self-centering between the bearing assembly and the sleeve bearing. However, it has been found that the frictional forces existing between a contact surface and the bearing are relatively high and reduce the effectiveness of the spring in causing radial movement of the thrust bearing and self-centering as the clutch is being operated.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved arrangement for enabling self-centering of a clutch thrust bearing.
Another object of the invention is to provide a clutch thrust bearing arrangement which is readily centered and which maintains its centered position as the clutch is operated.